Where's God When I'm S-Scared?
This is the first episode and the second half retells how the Lord saved Daniel from the lions. Story Bob the Tomato and Larry The Cucumber are on the counter-top of a kitchen. A viewer is scared because she sometimes thinks there are monsters in her closet. Larry says he once thought the same thing, but later found out that they were actually his fluffy bunny slippers. Bob then asks her to watch a story about when Junior Asparagus got scared. Tales from the Crisper In the first segment, Tales from the Crisper, Junior Asparagus watches a late-night "Frankencelery" movie and is told by his mom that he needs to go to bed. He asks for a few more minutes but his mom sends him up to bed with a slight reprimand for watching spooky movies that late. As he's lying in bed, afraid, Bob and Larry drop in to help him by singing a song to cheer Junior Asparagus up. They tell Junior that he doesn't need to be afraid because God is watching out for him, and that God is bigger than anything. Junior is even confronted by Frankencelery who is really an actor named Phil Winkelstein from Toledo, Ohio and apologizes for intimidating Junior. Junior is convinced and celebrates that "God is Bigger" than anything. Dad Asparagus comes in to his room and they talk about how God takes care of them and how he needs to be more careful about what he watches. The Water Buffalo Song Following this segment is the introduction to the first of the "Silly Songs with Larry", The Water Buffalo Song. Wearing a cowboy hat, Larry comes out and sings "everybody's got a water buffalo," but Archibald Asparagus brings the song to an abrupt end over the obvious falseness of the statement. The segment ends when Larry starts singing that "everybody's got a baby kangaroo," much to Archibald's displeasure. Daniel & the Lions Den Immediately following, the story of Daniel and the Lion's Den is told. The Narrator introduces the story. King Darius is in his court with his wise men and he confides that he is confused by a dream and wants help with what it means. The wisemen concede that they cannot help, but that Daniel can. Daniel comes in and helps the King who is very pleased and promotes Daniel. The wisemen become envious and plot to trap Daniel breaking a newly penned law that one may only pray to Darius. The wisemen catch Daniel praying to God and have him thrown into the lions' den. Daniel is scared but an angel comforts him and relaxes the lions. Darius appears the next morning expecting him to have perished, however, Daniel had spent the night eating pizza with his new lion friends. The king decides to create a new law to pray to Daniel's God to replace the old one. The story ends with Daniel and King Darius chasing the wise men, who have decided to move to Egypt. Conclusion In the closing countertop sequence, Bob & Larry's computer Qwerty gives the audience a recipe for yummy meatloaf, followed by a Bible verse which God says "So do not fear; for I am with you." (Isaiah 41:10). Characters *Junior Asparagus as himself (debut) *Mom Asparagus as herself (debut) *Bob the Tomato as himself (debut) *Larry the Cucumber as Daniel & himself (debut) *Dad Asparagus as himself (debut) *Frankencelery (debut) *Singing Monsters *Archibald Asparagus as King Darius & himself (debut) *The Scallions (debut) *Penelope Pear and Mabel Asparagus as the King's maids (debut) Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:1993-2001 Category:1993-2000 Category:1990’s